Be Careful What You Do
by Fyrloche
Summary: The ninjas of Kagome's clan decide to use her to increase their power in Kagome's time. Things can take an unexpected turn when you tamper with the time stream.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

**A/N: Well, my friends, it has begun. The long awaited sequel to 'Be Careful What You Say'. I hope that you will be pleased with this story. It will involve the time travel paradox and the trouble that can arise from information getting into the wrong hands. The first part of this will be a reprint of the original epilogue to 'Be Careful What You Say'; the rest will be the set up for the beginning of this story. Enjoy. Now for the disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, just this story idea and my other story ideas. _Teaser --- I have an idea for a one-shot lemon. Haven't decided if I will do it yet._**

_Kagome's time _

A man in a business suit looked up from his desk when one of his lieutenants from records came in.

In silence he crossed the room and presented him with a sealed scroll. The man took the scroll and examined the writing on the outside of the scroll. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that this was THE scroll; the scroll of legend. "So, it is time." he stated calmly.

The lieutenant nodded. He tried to remain impassive, but the contents of this scroll had been anticipated for several hundred years, and the idea of finally knowing what was in the scroll made him fidget. His superior looked at him with amusement. "We have waited a long time for this. The magic of the seal has finally faded and we can read the contents. Let us see what it contains." So saying, he took a dagger from his desk and broke the seal.

He read the scroll through. Then he read it again. As he laid the scroll down on his desk, his face reflected his disbelief.

"What did it contain?" asked his lieutenant, somewhat eagerly.

"You would not believe me. If I didn't know that this was the scroll that has sat in our archives for 500 years, I would think that this was a hoax."

The man sat pondering for a moment. "If this scroll is true, then we have a great opportunity for the clan. We have to know."

"How do we prove the truth of the scroll?"

"We must find someone. A young woman named Higurashi Kagome. Find her and bring her here, but, take care. She has a guardian."

The lieutenant snorted. "Our men can take care of any one she has."

"Not this time. Her guardian is a hanyou, and her mate."

"That's impossible! There is no such thing as youkai or hanyous!"

"If we are to accept this scroll as true, then there are and she is married to one. Now, go get this woman."

_Inuyasha's time_

'My life can't get anymore complicated, can it?' Kagome sighed and stood up in a long full body stretch, aware of eyes watching her.

"And just what are you doing?" she asked in amused annoyance.

"Just admiring the view." came the husky reply.

She felt him move in behind her and wasn't surprised when his arms went around her waist. And, even though she expected it, she still gasped when he began kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Inuyasha! Will you behave?"

He paused just long enough to whisper in her ear. "No."

She spun in his arms to face him. "You know, sometimes I wish you were more like you were. The way you act now is just so strange."

"Feh!" He got in a quick kiss. "I'm not that much different. Just ask Shippou!"

She smiled and returned his kiss. "I'm talking about how you act toward me, silly."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, this is how I always wanted to treat you but I was afraid to. Now that you are my mate, I don't have to hide how I feel. Inu-youkai mate for life and since you are now stuck with me, I might as well show you how I feel. It would be stupid not to."

"It still feels strange."

"Fine. If you miss it that much, I'll start calling you wench again."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "That won't be necessary. Now, let me go so that I can get dressed and go see mom."

Inuyasha released her and reached for his own clothes as Kagome got dressed. "Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you? It might take both of us to explain."

"No, I had better handle this on my own. I've been gone for a month now and I know that she is getting worried. It will be hard explaining that we had to get married. She's going to be upset that she didn't see us get married." Then she groaned, "Not to mention how upset she will be to find out that we have been married for three weeks and haven't been back to tell her."

"Tell her we were on our honeymoon."

"That won't help."

_snort_ "Just tell her you did it to save my life."

"That won't help, either." _groan_ "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go get this over with."

Inuyasha settled Tessaiga on his hip and leaned over to pick up Kagome's backpack with one hand. He placed his free hand around Kagome's waist and headed out of the hut that they had been using. Inuyasha had plans to build her a home that would rival the nobles but they had decided that it should wait until after Naraku had been dealt with. As they walked to the well, they passed Kaede's hut. Or maybe it would be more appropriate to say, Kaede and Toshiro's hut. The former elder of the ninja clan that had adopted Kagome had wasted no time in coming to the village to marry Kaede. The old miko had been reluctant until a delegation from the village urged her to accept the old ninja's offer. They felt that she deserved to spend her later years with a companion since she had sacrificed so much of her life for them. "Besides," one of the village elders pointed out, "it's not like you are leaving us. Be happy, Kaede-sama. You deserve it." So, she had accepted and they had gotten married.

As they approached the well, Inuyasha began griping again. "I don't like it. I don't like being seperated from you."

_sigh_ "We've been over this, Inuyasha. I want to tell mom first." Kagome brightened. "Tell you what, why don't you come over around supper time? By then I'll have everything explained and mom won't be ready to have you fixed."

"Huh? I didn't know I was broken."

Kagome giggled. "I'll explain later. Just come over at supper time and we will be able to celebrate with my family." 'I hope.' she added, silently. As she took her backpack from Inuyasha, she gave him a quick kiss that he immediately turned into a deep kiss. When they seperated, both were breathing heavily. "Later." Kagome promised. "Don't forget. Suppertime."

"I won't, my love. I'll see you then." As Kagome threw a leg over the rim of the well, Inuyasha suddenly called. "Hey, wench! I love you, ya know."

She smiled at him and called back, "I love you too, dog boy!" and then she dropped into the well.

Inuyasha watched until the blue light faded then jumped up into the nearest tree to wait until it was time to go to his mate.

As Kagome climbed out of the well in her own time, she cringed. 'Man, I don't know how I'm going to do this! I guess I'll just have to be direct.' She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and headed for the house. So intent was she on getting this over with that she didn't notice the three shadows that detached themselves from the walls of the wellhouse. The shadows resolved into three men who met at the base of the stairs leading out of the wellhouse. They nodded to each other and followed the young woman who was their target out.

**A/N: I hope that this is a good beginning. I'll be seeing you in about a week or so. Actually, I will be going back and forth between this story and my other story so just be patient. Good things come to those who wait.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**A/N: I don't own Inuuyasha. **

The figure in black kept to the shadows as he approached his intended target. He had studied the habits of his target and knew where he would be at this time. Moving stealthily, from tree to tree, using the underbrush to hide his movements, the stalker came within range of his victim. He watched his target for a moment, making sure that the figure in red was reclining in his favorite tree. He made ready with his weapons, and took a breath to set himself. He then leaped into the air and launched his shuriken at the drowsing hanyou..... only to find that the hanyou was no longer there. The figure landed with an audible gulp and quickly looked around for his target. Suddenly, there was a soft thump behind him and he knew that his target had found him. He groaned in resignation as he was lifted up by his tail and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Dang it, Inuyasha!" wailed Shippou. "I almost had you!"

"Not likely, runt!" retorted the smirking hanyou. "Though, I will admit you are getting better. You might have taken a human out, but not me."

"Alright, alright! Just put me down and tell me what I did wrong!"

Inuyasha dropped Shippou and watched him turn in midair to land on his feet. He nodded in approval. Since Toshiro had taken up training the kitsune in the ways of the ninja, Shippou had become better coordinated. Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea of Shippou becoming a ninja, at first. But the little kitsune had excelled at it. He had only been training for a week but he took to it like a duck to water. And this little exercise this morning had not been his first stalking. He had succesfully stalked all the children of the village and had even tagged Miroku. Toshiro had proven to be an apt teacher. He quickly assessed Shippou's strong and weak points and had tailored his training to those. Since Shippou was already very good at throwing things, Toshiro gave him a dozen shuriken and throwing spikes. Within a day, Shippou had proven to be deadly accurate with these traditional ninja tools. The old ninja and Inuyasha had decided that Shippou was too small for a sword, at this time, but he was required to learn katas and technicues with a child's wooden sword until he grew to a size that he could use a true sword. Toshiro's training also took advantage of Shippou's natural skills of cunning and misdirection. His ability to produce duplicates of himself had delighted Toshiro. "A very useful talent for escaping if discovered." the old ninja had announced. Last, but not least, Toshiro had been drilling Shippou relentlessly in unarmed combat. "Your size makes you an easy target for a bigger foe." Toshiro had explained as he put Shippou through his exercises. "We want to have the element of surprise on our side. No one expects a child to be expert it martial arts." All this made for hard work for the little kitsune, but, because of the praise he received from his sensei and from his adopted mother, he worked all the harder.

"Patience, twerp! I'll tell you what you did wrong, after you ask me nicely. I am your adopted father, after all."

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I was just so sure that I had you since mama-Kagome was gone."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Never be so sure of what your prey is going to do."

"Okay, okay! So, what did I do wrong?"

_snort_ "Two things. First of all, you came at me from upwind. I smelled you coming. Secondly, you took a breath before you attacked. It was too loud. You forgot that I have a better nose and ears than a human."

_groan_ "I guess that after I got Miroku I thought that I could get you as easy." Shippou brightened. "But, I'll get you next time!"

"Feh! I doubt it!" Inuyasha looked at the well.

"She hasn't been gone that long."

"Yeah, I know. I just think that I should be with her. My instincts are driving me nuts, us being seperated like this."

"She'll be back tonight. You'll see her then."

"Nah, runt. I've got to go over for dinner and help smooth things over with my new mother-in-law."

"Oh." Shippou brightened. "Why don't you take me with you? She's my new grandmother and I would like to meet her."

Inuyasha started to say no but then thought better of it. Maybe the twerp would distract Mrs. Higurashi and the old fart from being too mad at him. "Okay, Shippou. I'll take you through with me when I go." Inuyasha grinned. "I can't wait to see the expression on Kagome's face when I show up with you!" He looked at the well, again and sighed. "I wonder how Kagome's doing, anyway."

88888888888

Kagome entered the house with a cry of, "Mom! I'm home!" She dropped her backpack at the back door and headed into the kitchen. "Hey! Where is everybody?" she yelled as she walked through the kitchen and went into the living room. There she found her mother, grandfather, and brother seated on the couch and a man in a three piece suit seated in a chair opposite them. He stood as she entered the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry, mama. I didn't know that you had company." She bowed to the man who had stood. "Pardon my manners at yelling like that, but I wasn't expecting company." Inwardly, she was somewhat relieved. This gave her an excuse to postpone telling her family about her marriage to Inuyasha. Her relief was short lived by this stranger's opening statement.

"That is quite alright, Miss Higurashi. I imagine that your trips through the well keep you away for extended times and you would be very happy to get home."

Kagome's mind froze. 'What did he just say?' "Heh, heh, heh. Uh, what do you mean 'trips through the well'? I just got back from ... from camping. Yeah, camping." She looked at her mom, frantically. "Tell him mom. I just went on a camping trip."

"Kagome, sweetheart. He knows."

"Knows that I was on a camping trip?"

Her mom's next words floored her. "No, dear. He knows about the well and about Inuyasha." Before anything else could be said, the three figures that had followed Kagome from the well appeared in the door to the kitchen. The man in the business suit looked at them. "Report." he commanded.

The tallest of the three steped forward and bowed. "She came through the well alone. We saw no sign of the hanyou."

"Hanyou?" Kagome began to laugh, hysterically. "There's no such thing as a hanyou."

The suited man ignored her for the moment. "Very good. Now, return to your positions in the well house. When this Inuyasha comes through the well, I want him detained. Use whatever means necessary short of actually killing him."

"No!" Kagome screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

The suited man turned to look at her. He had a humourless smile on his face. "I thought you just said that there was no such thing as a hanyou." He held up his hand when Kagome started to speak. "No, Miss Higurashi. There is no need to make excuses. I have no intention of harming your husband."

"Husband!?" came the cry from her mother and grandfather.

"Uhm, mom? I have something to tell you." Kagome looked ready to go through the floor, but before she could say anything else, the suited man spoke.

"Miss Higurashi? I am sorry to interupt, but we must be leaving."

"What? What do you mean, 'leaving'?"

"Yes. Now that I have found you, it is my duty to take you back to the clan elder."

"Who? What clan elder?"

"Why, the elder of my clan, of course. And the elder of your clan, as well."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I see that you have made the connection. Come, Miss Higurashi. He has many questions for you."

"Wait! What about my family?"

The suited man gave a low whistle. Six ninja's stepped from various hiding places in the house. "My clan brothers will keep them safe." He frowned at the look of apprehension on her face. "Do not be concerned for them, my dear. They are family, in a way. We have no reason to harm them. My men will just prevent them from keeping you away from your meeting with the elder."

"It looks like I don't have much choice here, does it?"

"No, you do not." He gestured to the door. "Now, we must be leaving."

"Mama.." Kagome began.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, through tears. "It will be fine, sweetie. We'll talk when you get back."

'Inuyasha!' she thought, as she left the house and followed the suited man to a waiting limo. 'Watch out!'

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this. And, before anyone says anything, I plan on longer chapters. See ya' later.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha waited by the well, impatiently. "Damn it, Shippou! Where are you?" he muttered. He had told the kitsune to be at the well 2 hours after lunch. It was past that time. If the kitsune didn't hurry up, he was going to leave without him. After a couple more minutes, Inuyasha decided that he had given Shippou enough time and slung his leg over the side of the well, preparing to drop in. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

He turned to see Shippou running as hard as he could to catch him. When he got to Inuyasha, he bent over to catch his breath. "Sorry for being late, Inuyasha." he panted.

"About time you got here." Inuyasha growled. "I was about to leave without you."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to look good for Kagome's mother and I thought that her little brother might like to see me in my ninja suit." He turned to model it. "See! I got everything." Shippou had put on his entire ninja suit, even his practice sword was strapped to his back.

"Fine, runt. So now you look good for Kagome's family. Let's go!" This said, he picked up Shipou by the scruff of his neck and placed him on his shoulder. "Now, hang on!" he ordered as he dropped to the bottom of the well. Blue light flared as they neared the bottom, and after a mmoment of feeling like time standing still, Inuyasha landed lightly on the bottom of the well in Kagome's time. "See, runt. Nothin' to it."

Shippou looked up and saw the roof over the top of the well, instead of open sky. "Wwooaahhh!" he said, slowly. "Are we in mama-Kagome's time?"

"Of course, baka!" Inuyasha reached up and rapped him on the head, lightly. "Where else would we be."

"Well, then, let's go surprise mama-Kagome!"

Inuyasha grinned and gathered himself to leap out of the well. "Yeah, let's do that." he said as he jumped. As he landed, though, his instincts kicked into overdrive. Something didn't feel right. He sniffed. There were several strange scents in the air of the well house. He growled and put his hand on Tessaiga.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Shippou, from his shoulder.

"Quiet, runt! Something's wrong here. There are some scents that don't belong." He scanned the well house and noticed a shadow that seemed deeper than it should have been. He let his gaze pass over it, without giving any reaction and suddenly leaped straight at the shadow. He felt his hand connect with the front of an outfit. He closed his fist on it and dragged a struggling man out into the open. Inuyasha picked him up by the throat and growled in his face. "All right! Who are you?"

The man's eyes widened behind the mask he was wearing as he got a good look at Inuyasha. "A youkai!" he exclaimed. "You really are a youkai!"

"A hanyou." Inuyasha corrected. "Not that it makes any difference to you! Now, answer me! Who are you and what are you doing in this well house?" Suddenly, a thought ran through his head. HIs eyes narrowed, "How did you get in here? Kagome's family doesn't allow people in here." He shook the man. "Have you done something to them? Answer me!"

In his rising anger, Inuyasha wasn't paying close attention to his surroundings. Another shadow detached itself from the wall behind him and leveled a gun shaped object at the hanyou's back. He pulled the trigger and two thin wires shot out of the gun to embed in Inuyasha's firerat hakama. "Wha.." was all he had time to say before the electricity hit him. "Aaarhh!" he and Shippou screamed as they convulsed from the power that hit them. Inuyasha fell to his knees when the tazer finished its discharge. Shippou fell off his shoulder to the ground in front of him.

"Ooohhh!" Shippou groaned, as he sat up. "That was like getting hit by lightning."

Inuyasha looked at the man who had shot him with the tazer. Slowly, he climbed back to his feet. "I don't know what type of sorcerer you are," he panted, "but you are going to pay for that." He took an unsteady step toward the man, who was growing alarmed when another ninja came out of the shadows and leveled another tazer at Inuyasha. Inuyasha howled in rage and pain as another jolt of electricity hit him, forcing him down to his hands and knees. After the weapon finished with it's charge, he began climbing to his feet again. The man that he had dropped pulled a tazer from his clothing and was about to shoot Inuyasha with it.

"Amazing!" he marveled. "He's still trying to stand." He looked down at the tazer he was holding. "But this should put him down. Get ready to tie him up." he ordered the other two. As he was about to pull the trigger though, he was interupted by a cry of "Oh, no you don't! Kitsune-bi!" He cried out in pain as a shuriken, bathed in flame, embedded itself in his tazer and burned his hands. He looked to see what appeared to be a small child in ninja clothing, holding another shuriken. "Get him!" he yelled.

"AAhh!" Shippou yelled as he began dodging the men who were trying to catch him. He reached into his suit and pulled out a handful of leaves and caltrops and threw them into the air. The leaves became copies of him and the caltrops landed on the floor. The copies began running around and as the two ninjas chased them in confusion, they stepped on the caltrops. They both fell to the floor with screams of pain that went silent as the sleeping potion that coated the points of the caltrops took effect.

While Shippou distracted the ninja's, Inuyasha had a chance to recover. "Ya' know what?" he growled, drawing the attention of the first ninja. "You have seriously pissed me off." He punched the unfortunate ninja in the face hard enough to throw him across the well house and onto some of Shippou's caltrops. Several of them embedded themselves into his back. He didn't feel them though since he was already unconcious.

The copies of Shippou vanished with a popping sound and the real Shippou leaped to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Shippou. I'm fine. Like these guys could really hurt me." He looked at the kitsune on his shouder out of the corner of his eye. "Ya' know, you did pretty good..... for a runt."

Shippou swelled with indignation. "I did better than pretty good."

Inuyasha laughed at the kitsune. "Yeah, you did." He sobered. "We need to see if Kagome and her family are all right. Let's go!" 'Kagome! If they have hurt you, I'll kill every one of them.' he thought, as he rushed out the well house door towards the house.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The leader of the squad of ninjas that were guarding the inside of the house listened as the sounds of fighting in the well house faded away. He expected to see one of his kinsmen come to the door and wave for them to come help with the unconcious husband of the young woman that they had come to get. What he saw was a very irate hanyou moving towards the back door of the house at top speed. He had barely started to turn to warn his men when the back door came crashing open and he was sent flying into the wall to be knocked unconcious.

Inuyasha's mind registered the presence of the unconcious ninja in Kagome's kitchen. 'Damn!' he thought. 'More of them!' "Kagome!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

His shout drew the attention of the other ninjas. Two drew their swords and charged out of the living room to the kitchen. When Inuyasha saw them, he drew Tessaiga. He growled in frustration as Tessaiga wouldn't transform. 'It won't transform when I'm fighting humans!' he thought. 'I'll just use it as a regular sword then.' The Tessaiga may have looked like a battered old katana but it was still a strong blade. It held no edge in its untransformed state, but it was more than capable of incapacitating an opponent with a well placed strike. Inuyasha used his strength and speed to knock the swords from the hands of his opponents with the Tessaiga. He used the momentum of his blow to leap into the air with a roundhouse kick that knocked both ninja through a wall and into unconciousness. When he saw the damage he had done, he cringed. 'Oh, man! Kagome's mom is going to kill me!' Further thoughts along this line became secondary when a pair of shuriken thudded into his hakama. The ninja at the head of the stairs looked on in shock as his shuriken bounced off Inuyasha's firerat hakama. He turned to run only to be hit between the eyes with Shippou's boken.

Inuyasha had tossed Shippou up to Kagome's window, just in case there had been more of the ninjas inside the house. He had wanted to keep his mate's adopted son out of the fighting. Shippou had heard the fighting downstairs and had snuck into the hallway. He had crept up behind the ninja at the head of the stairs and had leapt up to hit him in the back of the head when the ninja had turned around and caught the shot right between the eyes. He dropped like a sack of rocks. Shippou went to the top stair and looked down at Inuyasha with a grin of triumph on his face.

Inuyasha just shook his head and said, "Come on, runt! You can gloat later. We gotta find Kagome!"

Shippou leapt down the stairs to follow Inuyasha into the living room. Inuyasha had stopped when he entered the room, so Shippou peered around his legs to get a look at what was in the room. There was a couch on the far side of the room and three people were seated on it, a pretty lady, an old man, and a young boy. There were also two ninja in the room. They were behind the three people on the couch and had weapons drawn. Inuyasha was obviously wanting to attack but didn't want to hurt the people on the couch.

'Inuyasha needs a distraction.' Shippou thought. Suddenly, he yelled, "Grandma!" and ran toward the woman on the couch, jumping up for her to catch him. As he jumped into the air, he threw one of his sleep potion coated shuriken at the ninja directly behind the woman.

Shippou's yell distracted the ninja just enough that Inuyasha was able to cross the room before the remaining ninja could react. Inuyasha felt the man's jaw break under the force of his punch and watched with satisfaction as the man hit the floor, not to move again. He turned to Kagome's mother, who was holding Shippou with a look of shock on her face. "Higurasi-sama, are you alright? Are there any more ninja? Is Kagome alright? Where is she?"

Mrs. Higurashi gulped air for a moment and then spoke. "Oh, Inuyasha! They took Kagome with them!"

Inuyasha growled. "They? Who is they?"

"The man in charge of these ninja." Mrs. Higurashi gestured to the unconcious men. "He said that he was taking her to see the elder, whoever that is." She looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Inuyasha, he knew!"

"Knew what?" asked the confused hanyou.

"He knew about the well! And he knew about you, too!"

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that. Next installment will be in a couple of weeks. See ya'.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**A/N: Well, here I am again. My schedule is killing me and it is cutting into my writing time. I am considering putting this fic on hold until I finish 'Reunion' but I hate to do that. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my strange thoughts. What do you think would have happened if Kagome had said 'Roll over!' or 'Beg!' instead of 'Sit!'? Can you picture Inuyasha doing that?**

"He knew about the well! And he knew about you, too!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He closed it and grew thoughtful. "You said that the man was taking Kagome to see someone called the 'Elder', right?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, quickly. "Yes! Does that mean anything to you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Yeah. It might." He walked over to one of the unconcious ninja and rolled him over. During the earlier fighting, he had seen a symbol that looked familiar on the ninja's chest, but he had been too busy at the time to really notice it. Now, he took a closer look. His finger traced the design of the glyph that was all too familiar.

As his frown deepened, Mrs. Higurashi watched him with concern. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Inuyasha staightened. "Yeah. It's the same glyph that one of the ninja clans from my time wears." He looked at her and indicated Shippou, who was still in her arms. "His suit has one on it."

Shippou looked at the glyph on his chest in shock. "But, Inuyasha! That means...."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. These ninja's are a part of the same clan that adopted Kagome. That's probably how they knew about the well."

"Okay, Inuyasha! What is going on here?" demanded Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'll tell you later." He turned to head to the well house.

"No!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and spun him to face her. "You will tell me now!" Inuyasha gulped at the anger he saw there. Now he knew where Kagome got it. "These men invaded my home, took my daughter, told me that she was married," she paused and cast a significant look at the very nervous hanyou, "and left a squad behind to keep me under lock and key while they attacked a friend of the family. Then I find out that my daughter has been adopted by a ninja clan in feudal Japan. I want some explainations!"

"Actually, you summed it up pretty good." answered Inuyasha. The look that she gave him was enough to make him lay his ears back. "Hey! What more do you want?" he said, on the defensive. "I don't have time for a full explaination. After I get Kagome back, we will tell you everything. Okay?"

"Do you think you know where she is?"

"I've got an idea. The only problem is that it is two days hard travel from here."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No. That can't be right. The man who took Kagome was taking her to see the elder today."

Inuyasha swore. "Dammit! I was sure that they would take her to their stronghold. If the clan is still around today, then their ancestrial home should be too."

"You're right, it should be." Kagome's mom thought about it. "Wait a minute, Inuyasha. When you say two days hard travel, you mean on foot, don't you."

"Of course."

"That explains the difference then. Has Kagome told you about travel in our time?"

"Not much." Inuyasha admitted. "I know that she uses that bike thingy instead of a horse."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, slightly. "We have faster means of transportation than that. We can cover two days of hard travel in a few hours in this time using an automobile."

Inuyasha's and Shippou's jaws dropped. Then Inuyasha shut his mouth and said, "Yeah! Right! This I gotta see!"

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! Now just slow this thing down!" Inuyasha had a wild eyed look."Oh, calm down, Inuyasha! I'm not even going the speed limit! This is perfectly safe." Kagome's mother pushed on the accelerator and picked up speed. "Maybe you should roll the window down. The fresh air would do you some good." She watched him fumble with the window for a moment and realized he didn't have a clue as to how to put the window down. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I forgot that you don't know how to roll it down. I'll get it for you." She touched a control to lower the window. Inuyasha immediately stuck his head out and let the air rush over his face. Mrs. Higurashi suddenly giggled at the image that came to her mind of a dog sticking its head out of a car window with its tongue hanging out.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and looked over at Kagome's mother. "What's so funny?" he asked, a little beligerantly. He had the feeling that he was the source of her amusement.

"Oh, nothing. I just had an errant thought." She smiled at him. "I get those, sometimes." She sobered. "Inuyasha, are you sure that you can find this place? 500 years have past and there has been a lot of building around here. It may not look the same to you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll know. Some landmarks never change. Just head toward that mountain." He pointed at one mountain in particular.

"Have you given any thought as to what we are going to do when we get there?"

"You are going to stay in this au-to-mo-bile." Inuyasha stumbled over the unfamiliar word. "I'll get Kagome."

"But..."

"No buts. The only reason I didn't tell you to stay at the shrine is because I had no idea how to run one of these crazy things." He indicated the car. "And I want to get to Kagome as quick as possible." He took on a pleading tone. "Besides, Kagome would never forgive me if I let you walk into a dangerous situation."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "If you insist, I suppose I must. Besides, I wouldn't want to get your WIFE mad at you."

Inuyasha winced. He really didn't want to talk about this without Kagome's help. "If it helps any, she did it to save my life."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha started. Surely she wasn't asking why Kagome had saved his life.

"Why did your life need saving and why did she have to marry you to do it?"

"Oh." Inuyasha was relieved. For a moment, he thought that she would have rather him been dead than married to her daughter. "It's a long story."

"We have a long drive." She looked over at Inuyasha. "Tell me." she commanded.

Inuyasha groaned and began to tell her everything, beginning with the "Sit!" command that had started the whole ordeal.

88888888888888888888888888

"I would love to give that Toshiro person a piece of my mind!" Mrs. Higurashi fumed.

Inuyasha snorted. "He could use it."

"To make my daughter get married in order to save your life. That's reprehensible. He should have healed you for nothing!"

"Not too many people would help a hanyou, Higurashi-sama. Kagome is the exception to the rule."

"That doesn't excuse anything! You have as much right to help as anyone!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "I see were she get's it." he stated, quietly.

"Get's what?"

"Her compassion. And her belief that everyone is equal and deserves the same treatment."

Mrs. Higurashi blushed. "I just tried to raise her right."

"You did a good job." He suddenly got very intent. "We are getting close. Stop this thing and let me out. I'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"But..."

"No buts, remember." Inuyasha grinned at her as she pulled off the side of the road. "I'll be back with Kagome." he shouted as he leapt from the car.

"I know you will, my son." she whispered to his retreating back. "Just be careful."

**A/N: I have reached a decision. I will continue to write both stories, alternating chapters. I got myself into this mess and it is up to me to get myself out. There is no reason for me to make you guys suffer for however long it would take me to finish 'Reunion'. **


	5. Chapter Four

-1Chapter Four

**A/N: It's been a long time. I hadn't really realized how long until I started getting reviews asking me if I had abandoned this story. All I can do is apologize and hope that I can make it up to you with this chapter. Enjoy.**

Kagome followed her 'escort' through the hallways of the estate. Anger and apprehension warred within her, along with a healthy dose of fear. Her 'escort' had not spoken during the ride to the clan stronghold and had only spoken a cursory "Follow me." when they had reached their destination. Several times she had thought of trying to escape but had been presented with no opportunity. Finally, she resigned herself to this meeting with the Elder. Hopefully, he would be reasonable and call his men at her house to call them off before they attacked Inuyasha. While she had great confidence in her mates ability to defend himself, even the best could be caught off guard.

Kagome's escort opened a set of double doors at the end of the corridor and stepped aside, bowing slightly to her as he gestured for her to enter. "The elder is within. Show him proper respect and answer all his questions." This said he closed the doors behind her.

"Enter and be seated, Miss Higurashi." The voice came from behind a large wooden desk. "I must apologize for our meeting in this fashion but I wished to see you and I had to be sure that you would come." A middle aged man rose from the seat behind the desk and extended his hand in a gesture towards one of the chairs across from the desk. "Please, my dear, be seated."

Kagome approached the desk and chair that had been offered to her. "You know that you could have just asked me to visit you." She sat in the chair.

The man resumed his seat and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I am the clan elder. When I wish to see a kinsman, I have merely to say the word. It is not appropriate to ask as if you had the same rank as I."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. "That mode of thinking belongs back in the feudal days." she exclaimed in indignation.

The elder chuckled. "You should know, Miss Higurashi." He steepled his fingers in front of his face. "Now, on to more serious matters. Contact has been lost with the men that I ordered left behind at your home. Is it possible that your husband has come through the well and incapacitated them?"

Kagome smiled, slightly. "Not only possible, but probable." Her face took on a serious demeanor. "Sir, I really must insist that you return me to my home before Inuyasha tracks me here. He will be much easier to deal with if I am released."

The elder smiled in condescension. "My dear, my men are more than capable to handle a 500 year old relic of the past. We have weapons at our disposal that he will never have dreamed of."

Kagome's fear for Inuyasha flashed into anger. "Don't you dare hurt him! If you do, I will never cooperate with you." She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, glaring at him. Suddenly her smile returned. "I wouldn't be too sure of those modern weapons. I'm sure that the men you left at my house were equipped with those weapons and you see how good a job that did."

The elders eyes turned to flint. "You are quite right , Miss Higurashi. However, my men are better equipped at this stronghold than the ones left at your home." He stood and leaned over his desk. "In this clan, my word is law. You are a member of this clan by your own oaths. So, you will answer my questions and if I am satisfied, I will return you to your home before your demon has a chance to track you down. In that way we can avoid any unpleasantness. Are we understood?"

"Perfectly," replied Kagome. "But understand this, if my mate is harmed I will do everything in my power to make sure that you regret it, regardless of my oaths to Toshiro." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Her aura flared into the visible as she opened her eyes. "You may not be a demon that I can purify, but if I am sufficiently angered I am sure that I can cause some form of damage." She let her aura fade. "I'm not a violent person and I have no desire to use my powers like that, but for Inuyasha's safety, I won't hesitate."

The elders eyes had widened slightly at the display of power. When Kagome let her aura drop, he sat back down. "Impressive." he said, dryly. "It is obvious why my ancestor wanted you to be a part of the clan." He regarded her for a moment before continuing. "Very well, Miss Higurashi. Let us proceed with this so that you can be returned home. I would prefer to be on your good side."

"You should have thought of that before you kidnapped me."

The elder spread his hands. "What's done is done. Let us get through this and see if we can build a better relationship after we are done."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "You might be able to get my forgiveness but I'm afraid that you have already damaged whatever chance you had of getting Inuyasha's beyond repair."

"Then we will deal with you without him."

Kagome snorted. "Good luck." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Ask your questions so that I can get out of here. You really don't want a mad inu-youkai on your hands."

"Very well," agreed the elder. "Let's begin with how you managed to get 500 years in the past in the first place."

Kagome grimaced. He would want to go to the beginning. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday when I was helping my brother look for our cat….."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha squatted on the highest branch that would support his weight in the tallest tree that he could find near the clan compound. Regardless of what his friends thought of his impulsive behavior, he had been known to think before attacking. True, it wasn't very often, but he still did sometimes. This was one of those times. But it wasn't easy. His instincts were screaming at him to find and protect his mate. His brain was overriding those instincts for a change and was telling him to proceed with caution. Ninjas were just too damn sneaky after all.

So, he sat in this tree, observing his enemy and trying to figure the best way to get Kagome out.

The first problem was to figure out where she was. The compound had changed through the centuries. Some few of the original buildings were still there, but most were gone, replaced by more modern ones. Even the wall had been strengthened and fortified. The tallest building was in the center of the compound. He remembered something that Kagome had said one time about important men using the tops of tall buildings for their offices. This building wasn't very tall, only about four stories, but he wondered if the leader of the ninjas would follow the customs of others who thought they were important.

Suddenly, all thought of where Kagome was left his mind as he felt a surge of spiritual energy that had Kagome's aural signature laced all through it. He dropped straight to the ground at a full run. Kagome was in danger!

"KAGOME!!" 'Hold on! I'm coming!'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome felt like she had been being questioned for hours. Her temper was getting frayed and the line of questioning had begun to get a little too personal. When the elder had questioned her about why she had allowed herself to fall in love with a demon, she snapped.

"That's none of your damn business!" she exclaimed, standing and pacing in irritation. "I love him and I will not sit here and let you talk about him as if he were nothing more than an animal!"

"But, my dear, he is a youkai," the elder stated. "And you are a miko. The attraction does not make sense to me. You should have purified him."

Kagome's temper flared even more, causing her powers to flare into life. "He is a good man. I have met a few very good youkai and it is wrong of you to judge them like they were evil simply because they are not human!" She was going to continue her tirade when she felt a familiar aura moving toward her at high speed. She turned toward the picture window that made up one wall of the office just in time to see a very familiar red and silver blur bound over the wall and come straight for her.

The window exploded in with the force of Inuyasha's entrance, followed by the cry of "Kagome!". He grabbed her in a fierce hug, then held her at arms length. "Damn it, wench! I can't leave you alone for a second. You are never leaving my sight again!"

A voice cleared it's throat behind them. _ahem_ "I would assume that you are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as he spun to face the voice. "You would assume right, asshole." His eyes hardened. "We're leaving. Don't try to stop us."

The elders eyes glittered dangerously. "And if I do?"

Inuyasha looked into the elders eyes and then stepped to the hole he had made in the window. Slowly, he drew and transformed Tessaiga. Twirling the sword above his head, he sighted the wall of the compound opposite the window. "Kaze no kizu!" he shouted as he brought his father's fang down and released its attack. The wave of force leapt from the blade and blew a gaping hole in the outer wall. Inuyasha turned to face the suddenly white faced elder. He pointed Tessaiga at him. "I'll bring every building in this place down around your ears." He turned his back and slammed Tessaiga back into its sheath.

"Let's get out of here, Kagome. Your mother's waiting."

"You brought my mother into this?" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he scooped his mate up. "Have you ever tried to tell her not to do something? Now I know where you get it from." Whatever Kagome replied was lost to the wind as Inuyasha leapt out the window and vanished in a blur.

The elder was surveying the damage done to his office when his second came running in. "Sir?! Are you alright?"

The elder waved off his second. "A minor set back. Is the scroll prepared?"

"Hai, elder."

"Then prepare my car. I need to catch up to them before they decide to go back in time again."

"Hai, elder. As you wish." The second turned and left the room.

The elder looked out the hole in his window in the direction that the hanyou and miko had went. "Soon," he spoke to himself, "our power will be absolute." He allowed himself a smile at the thought and then turned his back to the window to head to his waiting car.

**A/N: My apologies to everyone for the length of time that it has been since I last updated this story. Please forgive any errors in flow as I am trying to recapture the feelings that I had when I first started this one. I'll have another chapter up in a couple of weeks, so hang tight.**


End file.
